percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Olympian Beginnings: Chapter 15
Artemis "What is that?" I said, staring at the water in front of us. My brother and I were hunting down in the mortal world. It was a lot less depressing, recently, since one of the titans had gifted humanity fire. The light I was looking at was certainly not fire. It was flashing pink, blue, and purple, and seemed to be hovering just underneath surface of the ocean. My brother followed my line of sight. "Something that doesn't belong in the mortal world," he said. He readied his bow, and I did the same. We approached the light with our weapons raised. We were about to fire when a woman's face popped above the surface, right where we'd been aiming. I jumped in surprise. The woman was glowing, and seemed to be the source of the lights, so she was definitely not mortal. A naiad, perhaps? My brother lowered his weapon, his gaze caught on the woman. I rolled my eyes. "Apologies, we mistook you for something else." he said, still watching her. She stared up at us for a moment, then smiled sweetly. "That's perfectly alright. I don't often have visitors. What are your names?" "I'm Apollo, this is my sister Art-" he started, before I punched him on the shoulder. "You can't just give out our names to strangers! We're hiding from the titans, remember?" I harshly whispered. "You don't need to fear us turning you in to the titans." A voice said. I looked to it's source and saw a woman with short dark hair, wearing a short red skirt. Her eyes gleamed in a way that made me want to approach her. "I suppose you're Apollo and Artemis?" the newcomer said. "How do you know us?" I asked. "The mortals speak of you even now. If the titans would bother to listen to humanities' stories, they would have found you by now." she shook her head. "They practically worship you. And your kin." She stepped forward, toward us. Apollo stepped back, looking shaken, but I stepped forward. "Artemis..." he whispered, like he was trying to warn me of something. He looked between the girl and me fearfully. "I'm Lyssa." the girl smiled, and held out her hand for me. I couldn't stop looking at her eyes. What color were they? They seemed to shift between red, then purple, then black... An arm pulled Lyssa out of my range of sight. I looked for it's owner, and saw the girl from before, who'd stepped out of the water. I glared at her. "There's no need to do that to the poor girl, sister." The girl said, looking at Lyssa. Lyssa smirked. "Oh I was only having a bit of fun. "Doing what?" I asked. "Artemis," Apollo said, "You looked like you were in a trance. And you were glowing red, I don't think that's usually a good sign." "You'll have to forgive my sister." The other woman said. I looked back at her and gasped, realizing for the first time she was nude. "Oh-" I covered my eyes, then summoned one of my plain chitons in my hand and held it out in her direction. "Oh, yes, thank you." The woman laughed. "I'm always forgetting that." I looked back up, and she was wearing the blue chiton. "Thank you," I said, still glaring. "I am sorry about that. Both my sister's indecency and mine. I just have never had the chance to exercise my power on another god, Aphrodite's immune." Lyssa said. I looked back at her and noticed her eyes had settled on a plain brown. They were still beautiful. "You two are gods?" I asked. "How?" "We are the children of Ouranos." The other woman said. "We were both born from hid blood lingering in the seawater when he was killed by Kronos." "Technically, I was born when my mother Nyx bathed in his blood." Lyssa interjected. "But we were born at the same time as the first six Olympians, putting us in the generation of the gods, not the generation of the titans." The woman said. "I'm the goddess of Madness. This is my sister Aphrodite," Lyssa gestured to the woman, "The goddess of Love." "Pleasure to meet you." Apollo said, kissing Aphrodite's hand. "You have to come back to Olympus with us immediately. We've only one more throne to fill, one of you could be it!" I said. Hephaestus had ended up claiming a throne after coming inside the palace, and he'd been so caught up in the festivities afterwords he'd even agreed to let Hera go. Maia, an old ally who disappeared a while ago, had recently shown back up on Olympus with her son Hermes, who'd claimed the last throne on the boy's side. Most recently, My father had gotten an awful headache that had turned out to be his oldest daughter Athena, fully grown, trying to break through his skull and free herself. She was apparently the daughter of Metis, an old titaness ally I'd never had the chance to meet. Athena had claimed the throne to the left of mine. The only when left was the one to my right. I looked at the two goddesses in front of me and very much hoped it was Lyssa. "Well, we'd be honored!" Aphrodite said. "Please, lead the way." Next Chapter Category:Nickystellar Category:Olympian Beginnings Category:Fan Fiction